Avec ou sans toi
by asuka snape
Summary: HPSS. La guerre existe, c'est une réalité trop présente. J'ai peur pour eux, pour moi... mais surtout j'ai peur pour lui.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer__ : rien n'est à moi (snif, même sev ??) mais tout est à notre merveilleuse J.K.R_

_L'histoire débute lors de la 7__e__ année d'Harry. _

_Attention, ceci est un __**SLASH **__donc homophobes partez de suite !!_

_Rating__ : J'aurai volontier, mais alors TRES volontiers mis un bon lemon mais…je me sens d'humeur sadique alors… selon mon envie vous en verrez ou pas ._

_Tout ce qui est entre « … » sont les pensées des personnages_

**Pour toi ma miss, ma merveilleuse Ishtar , je te dédie ce two shot J'espère que cela te plaira !!**

**---------------**

**note**La fic qui à la base devait être un OS, à évoluée en Two Shot à deux fins. Le titre principal "Avec ou sans toi" n'est autre qu'un titre de secour qui tente de correpsondre à la death et happy end qui suivront. Les titres de chacune de ces fins sont donc ceux que j'envisageais pour nommer cette "fic". En epsérant que vous comprendrez mon hésitation et le choix que j'ai fait.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

POV Harry

La neige tombe derrière la fenêtre depuis bientôt deux jours. Deux jours que je suis là, à la regarder, inlassablement, recouvrir les pas hésitants des inconscients s'engouffrant dans le parc. J'aimerai tant être comme eux, serein, insouciant, heureux. Mais non, ma vie à moi se résume à exister pour eux, pour leur sauver la vie. Que me donnent-ils en échange ? Un sourire, une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule, des blagues... ça ne me suffit plus.

Une larme coule sur ma joue et je la laisse faire son petit trajet, éphémère, comme sa vie, comme la mienne. Une compagnie froide mais agréable, celle de ne pas être seul ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Tient, une bataille de neige a commencé. Ils rigolent du froid qui les emprisonne un court instant quand les boules touchent leur peau, et continuent jusqu'à se rouler à terre, convulser de rire par la chute d'un de leurs amis.

A moi, tout ceci m'est refusé.

Ma conscience me dit que non, que je peux moi aussi en profiter comme ceux dehors. Elle a raison je le sais, mais je sais également que si je me mêle à eux, ils seront en danger. Je fais du mal aux personnes autour de moi. J'ai tué Cédric il y aura trois ans en fin d'année, Sirius l'année qui suivit. Comment se prendre au jeu après ça ?

Ils me disent tous de sortir, de prendre l'air froid de novembre, que cela me fera du bien. Mais mes réponses sont toujours les mêmes : « Non je me sens pas bien » « je suis fatigué » « il faut que je travaille, je suis en retard dans mes corvées »…jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai cédé. Nous sommes lundi, et je tremble déjà à l'idée de sortir de la tour des Griffondors pour le week end de Pré-au-lard qui approche.

Asphyxie.

C'est ce que je ressens quand les gens sont autour de moi. Chez les moldus, ils appelleraient cela être agoraphobe, la peur de la foule. Mais je ne suis pas compressé quand je suis dans les couloirs de Poudlard, car je sais qu'ils sont sûrs, même parmi les étudiants. Mais quand je suis dehors, près de personnes que je ne connais pas, dont j'ignore tout, une peur panique me submerge, alors je fuis et j'étouffe dans un coin… seul.

Ne pas y penser maintenant, cela ne sert à rien. Là, je suis dans ma tour, dans mon dortoir, à ma fenêtre. Rien ne peut m'arriver…sauf tomber malade à cause des courants d'airs glaciaux qui s'engouffrent par la vitre ouverte en ce mois de novembre…

Fin POV

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Harry Potter se laissait dépérir, discrètement, en cachette, alors que devant tous, un magnifique jeune homme à la peau halée, au regard émeraude et brillant faisait son possible pour rendre supportable la pesante atmosphère qui régnait actuellement.

Deux ans. Ses amis ont tout remarqué et n'ont rien fait. Après tout que pouvaient-ils faire ? Quand ils approchent, Harry les fait partir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pourtant Merlin seul sait à quel point ils auraient dû insister. Merlin seul ? Non peut être pas…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Snape

Ce gosse me rendra fou !! Il a dû jurer ma perte tout comme feu son père et cet imbécile de clébard !! Il faut admettre qu'il a de la suite dans les idées le morveux. Se laisser crever…pathétique !

Pas tant que ça, me murmure ma conscience. Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison, et je ne le supporte pas pour deux raisons : la première est qu'elle est censée être toujours d'accord avec moi, la deuxième, c'est que je la croyais inexistante.

Ses amis le fuient presque comme la peste, le laissent dans les ombres qui le consument et ça, c'est _inadmissible_. Si Albus était présent, il l'aurait vu de suite, il l'aurait appelé dans son bureau et lui aurait proposé ses fichus biscuits et son thé au citron. Mais voilà, Albus n'est pas encore revenu au château, le laissant sous la direction de Minerva.

Personne ne réagit. Soit, dans ce cas, je le ferai… Après tout, il est la clef de ma liberté et j'ai toujours cette dette envers son satané père.

Ma marque me brûle la chaire… Je vous exècre _maître_.

Fin POV

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aucun élève ne fit attention au départ légèrement précipité du maître des potions, déjà trop habitué à le voir partir en plein milieu des repas sans avoir toucher son assiette. Cependant, cela ne passa pas inaperçu à deux yeux émeraude, qui scrutèrent avidement la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Le professeur tant redouté quittait les terres de Poudlard une nouvelle foi. Tout au fond de lui, Harry souhaita qu'il ne revienne pas à moitié mort ou vomissant tripes et boyaux comme souvent, et le regarda du haut de sa fenêtre risquer sa vie une nouvelle foi.

Pourquoi s'en souciait-il de toute manière ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Peut être car il est le seul osant dire ce qu'il pense et penser ce qu'il dit. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il respectait un tant soit peu la folie de cet homme de se rendre encore et toujours aux convocations malgré le danger mortel qui plane sur lui. Oui peut être ça…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas les garçons monter et ouvrir la porte sur leur chambre frigorifiée. Ron se fit alors entendre le premier.

- Harry il gèle ici !! Descend et ferme la fenêtre non de dieu !!

Le brun tourna la tête vers la petite assemblée grelottante et ne fit aucun mouvement pour accéder à la demande de ses compagnons. Excédé par son comportement et son regard inexpressif, Ron se dirigea furieusement contre lui, l'empoigna pour le faire bouger et referma derrière lui.

- Il te prend quoi Harry ?? C'est pas la première foi que tu reste là et tu fais ce que tu veux, mais pense que t'es pas tout seul dans ce dortoir !!

- Désolé je…

- C'est rien laisse. J'vais me coucher.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il partit se réfugier dans ses draps froids, tourna le dos à tout le monde et fit semblant de dormir. Bien que ses réactions soient mauvaises, il s'inquiétait atrocement pour celui qu'il considère comme son 6e frère. Mais voilà, il n'était pas doué pour le montrer, et sans le remarquer, il faisait plus de dégâts qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Harry descendit alors dans la salle commune, et se recroquevilla sur une autre fenêtre, se perdant dans la noirceur de cette nuit de pleine lune.

Au bout de quelques heures cependant, un bruit, un cri faible mais présent, brisa le silence religieux du paysage s'étalant devant lui. Il connaissait bien cette voix, c'était la même à chaque fois, à chaque retour.

Une autre plainte.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude son retour était discret. C'est pourquoi il ouvrit doucement la vitre et se pencha pour mieux observer ce qui se passer en contre bas. Etendue dans la neige au milieu du parc, une masse noire gisait, remuant quelques fois pour tenter d'avancer. Il était de retour, mais dans quel état ?

Tout en sachant la future réaction de Snape, il parcourut les couloirs glaciaux avec pour simple vêtement un pull usé, et se faufila le plus silencieusement possible à la rencontre de son professeur.

Quand il arriva à son niveau, il ne remarqua qu'une chose : les tâches sombre qui suivaient l'homme et qui en formaient une plus importante là où il gisait à présent. Il fit alors la chose la plus simple qui lui traversa l'esprit, se mettre à genoux et poser sa main sur l'épaule de Severus.

- Professer Snape ?

-…Po…Potter ? 50 points en moins pour…pour Griffon…

Sa phrase pris fin dans le fond de sa gorge et fut suivie par une petite quinte de toux. Harry ne réfléchit pas plus et l'aida alors à se relever. Etonnement, Snape ne vociféra pas contre l'aide apportée par sa némésis.

Lors du trajet, leur démarche fut titubante et jonchée de nombreuses chutes, les trempant de neige, les gelant jusqu'aux os, et quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, un vent glacial les y accueillit. Bien que mal en point, Harry se colla plus à Snape qu'il ne le portait pour se réchauffer, celui-ci s'aidant contre les murs pour éviter d'assaillir son élève de son poids, aussi léger soit-il.

Après quelques difficultés à parcourir tous les couloirs pour atteindre les cachots, tous deux arrivèrent devant un sublime portrait, magnifique tant par sa beauté que par sa simplicité. Un tableau sorcier qui représentait une nuit étoilée reflétée par de l'eau cristalline, uniquement troublée par des cercles gracieux, provoqués par la tombée d'une goutte au milieu de la toile.

- Monsieur, il faut le mot de passe.

Aucune réponse ne vint.

- Monsieur ? S'il vous plaît professeur !!

- Tra…

- Travail ?

- Non…tra - trahison.

Ce fut trop pour le maître des potions qui sombra dans l'inconscience, laissant le monde derrière lui.

Sans être découragé, Harry prononça le mot de passe et le tableau s'effaça lentement pour enfin laisser place aux appartements de Snape. Rapidement, il avança sans regarder autour de lui, fouillant les pièces pour enfin trouver la chambre de son hôte inconscient. Tout en le portant désormais, il s'approcha du lit et y déposa doucement le corps meurtri de l'homme et s'activa à faire apparaître une bassine d'eau, des linges, et de quoi minimiser les dégâts.

A l'aide de sa baguette il fit tout d'abord disparaître la longue et lourde cape du professeur, puis, sans raison aucune, il lui ôta sa chemise à mains nues. Sa peau habituellement blanche était de couleur rougeâtre à cause du sang ou bleu à la limite du noir là où des ecchymoses avaient élu domicile. De nombreuses contusions parcouraient son torse, et ce fut avec délicatesse qu'il trempa un linge dans l'eau pour en tamponner de la même manière les plaies encombrant son enseignant.

Ce traitement, il passa la nuit à le prodiguer à son professeur, et quand ce dernier se réveillait en proie à des délires, il le calmait en lui murmurant des phrases simples qui, il l'espérait, l'apaisaient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un léger rayon de lumière traversait les rideaux clos de la chambre, diffusant dans la pièce la douce sensation d'un matin d'hivers. Severus fut alors le premier à se réveiller. Il avait encore mal, ses membres étaient endoloris, mais la douleur était nettement moins importante que lorsqu'il avait franchi les barrières du château. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, papillonnant malgré la faible lueur du jour qui pénétrait par la fenêtre. Quand enfin il fut habitué à elle, plusieurs choses le troublèrent. Une bassine d'eau aussi rouge que du carmin, des linges imbibés de la même substance, des pots vides de leur contenu, les fioles de potions également vides et ses vêtements déchirés à coté de lui. Quelqu'un l'avait aidait. Cherchant encore pour voir si cette personne était encore là, il se força à s'assoire pour avoir une meilleure vue. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que lui. Fatigué, il se rallongea et se rendormit.

A peine eut-il fermé les yeux, que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Harry, une nouvelle cuve à la main et des vêtements propres pliés sur son bras. Il nettoya une dernière foi le maître des potions, débarrassa les habits sales, déposa les nouveaux et partit sans faire de bruit, ni même prévenir de sa présence.

…….

Allongé sur son propre lit, Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait fait cela. Après tout, ne s'était-il pas juré de ne plus approcher personne ?? Oui mais pour cet homme il avait trouvé des excuses, de prétextes pour l'aider.

« L'aider ?

Peut être…

M'aider… ?

Aussi. »

Alors qu'il dérivait doucement vers les limbes du sommeil une légère sonnerie retentie. Encore une nuit sans fermer l'œil. Une de plus ou une de moins quelle différence ? Avisant rapidement l'état de ses vêtements tâchés de sang il pris possession de la douche avant le réveil de ses « amis ».

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Harry sort de là !! Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu es enfermé dans la salle de bain et les autres attendent, alors grouille !!!

Le déclique de la porte se fit entendre et l'ouverture laissa apparaître un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, fort et fragile mais renfermé sur lui-même. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur les traits tirés de l'adolescent ni dans ses yeux devenus couleur poison.

- Désolé Ron, j'avais pas vu l'heure je…

- Ouais aller bouge, je vais prendre une douche rapide vu que le temps manque.

La porte claqua sur le rouquin énervé pour laisser son « ami » seul face aux autres occupants du dortoir. Personne ne lui adressa la parole mais cela ne changea pas de d'habitude, en trois mois ils ne lui avaient pas décroché un mot après la perte incommensurable de points due à un duel dans les couloirs du château face à un Serdaigle.

Les cernes sous les yeux, Harry descendit seul en direction de la grande salle pour tenter de manger quelque chose. Tout au long du trajet il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé au chevet de son professeur de potions, se demandant comment il allait, si ses blessures ne l'empêcheraient pas de se montrer aujourd'hui ou encore s'il allait se rendre compte que c'était lui qui l'avait aidé…

De l'autre coté des portes de la salle, le dit professeur se posait plusieurs questions lui aussi, la première et irrésolue étant « Comment ? ». Jamais il n'avait fini dans ses appartements sans s'en rendre compte. Dans les cas où il était trop amoché, Albus le trouvait toujours et l'emmenait à l'infirmerie… Quelqu'un a du l'aider mais qui ? Personne ne connaissait son mot de passe.

Mais il mis cette question de coté, préférant savourer le fait que Potter soit toujours vivant. La punition qu'il avait reçut n'était que le prix à payer pour sa libération.

« Potter… »

Le garçon avait changé, il n'était pas comme avant, fier et arrogant. Non ce n'était plus lui, du moins il cherchait encore à donner l'illusion que tout était pareil. Il souriait souvent mais ses yeux restaient morts, aucun de ses beaux sourires n'atteignaient son regard émeraude.

« Une ombre…ce gosse est devenu sa propre ombre. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand Harry fut dans la salle, aucun des deux ne purent éviter de confondre leur regard. La couleur du poison plongée dans l'obscurité du néant. Aucune colère, haine ou animosité, leurs yeux pouvant sembler vides pour ceux qui n'y prêtaient pas attention, car ces personnes là se seraient demandé lequel des deux observe et s'interroge le plus sur l'autre.

Cependant cet état ne dura pas longtemps. Un sifflement léger. Une crispation. Un bras douloureux pour le premier, la vision floue pour le deuxième. Voldemort appelez déjà et il n'était pas d'humeur à attendre trop longtemps.

Le professeur de potions glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son mentor, et aussi normalement que possible il s'éclipsa de la salle sous le regard embrumer de son élève. Severus était appelé juste après sa torture…allait-il revenir cette fois ?

Son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure pour savoir pourquoi le mage noir appelait aussi tôt. Peut-être pour vérifier la « fidélité » de ses mangemorts. Une attaque surprise afin d'éviter les fuites… A bien y regarder, il y avait trop de raisons valables pour un tel psychopathe.

Harry partit en cours juste après le petit déjeuner, allant et venant entre les classes comme un automate, oubliant rarement le poids qui lui comprimait doucement la poitrine. Et les jours passèrent. Le professeur Severus Snape ne réapparut pas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Snape

Ce gosse en devient insupportable à agir comme un zombi. Il m'observe… je me demande bien pourquoi ? Il m'a peut-être vu partir hier soir. Je m'en fiche de toute façon je ne veux même pas m'en soucier, après tout, je l'observe moi aussi. Mais je connais mes motifs pas les siens.

Et c'est extrêmement gênant. Note pour moi même : le découvrir. Je n'aime pas quand quelque chose me résiste, et encore moins quand ça émane d'un Potter.

Ses yeux se troublent je me demande bien pourqu- … non c'est bon j'ai compris. Il a une liaison vraiment trop importante avec lui, il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de ce problème.

Je glisse un mot à Albus et me sauve aussi vite que possible. La dernière réunion étant trop fraîche, si j'arrive trop en retard je ne donne pas cher de moi… encore.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut nous vouloir de si bon matin. Encore un caprice de mage fou sans doute, celui du mois précédant ne pouvant être qualifié que de « crise de gamin braillard » je n'ose deviner son souhait ce coup si.

--------

J'ai fait vite, et je n'en suis pas peu fier surtout au vu de ce que ce cher Crabbe senior vient de se prendre entre les deux yeux. Le seigneur à l'air d'humeur massacrante pour changer. Il parle et fait le tour de ses troupes… Quelque chose me tracasse… il ne fait jamais ça d'habitude… il ne s'arrête pas devant moi non plus.

- Severus mon bras droit… lève toi !

J'obéis. Il vaut mieux de toute façon, je n'ai pas envi de finir comme le crétin mort juste derrière nous.

- Oui mon seigneur ?

- Es-tu mon fidèle serviteur ?

- Oui mon maître, jusqu'à ma mort.

- En es-tu sur mon cher Severus ?

- Plus que tout maître.

- Alors vient avec moi…

Je ne comprends plus rien. Aucune personne ne survie à ces deux questions généralement, un avada étant lancé sans plus de cérémonie suivie d'un long et incroyablement horripilant discourt sur ce qu'encourt la trahison bla bla bla… Mais là non.

Je le suis avec prudence jusqu'à la petite porte menant à une pièce que peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir visitée. En même temps peu en sont ressortis... Ce n'est décidément pas bon du tout.

Il s'assoit devant moi dans son magnifique fauteuil et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je crois que dans ces moments là je ne remercierais jamais assez Abus de m'avoir si bien formé à l'occlumentie. Son regard se tenta de rouge sombre lorsqu'il comprit que je ne lui laisserai rien, puis s'abaissa sur un récipient de pierre aux multiples runes.

Une pensine. La sienne.

- Plonge.

Mon estomac se glace. Regarder dans les souvenirs du _maître_ revient à violer sa misérable vie, donc à notre mort prochaine et douloureuse.

- PLONGE !!

Je n'hésite plus et penche mon visage dans le liquide argenté. Lorsque j'y suis aspiré, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et quitte mon visage prématurément.

Car ce ne sont pas ses souvenirs mais ceux d'un autre, ceux d'un véritable fidèle. Un fidèle me voyant en mauvaise posture près du parc de Poudlard. Un fidèle qui me voit gémir lamentablement dans la neige glaciale… et un fidèle qui me voit secourut par nul autre que…

« Merlin… pourquoi vous Potter ?! »

Mais le souvenir ne se termine pas là, car l'inconnu nous suit dans le parc puis dans l'entrée du château, pour finir sur notre entrée dans mes appartements privés. C'est un élève ou un excellent espion et personnellement, que se soit l'un ou l'autre ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, mon cas est cause perdue maintenant.

Je suis tiré en arrière par la main osseuse de mon (ex ?) futur ex-seigneur, et je suis encore étonné d'être toujours vivant.

- Je peux constater que les images que tu as vues ne te sont pas étrangères mon petit Severus.

- Non maître en effet.

- Tu peux alors m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour me l'amener ?

- J'ignorais qu'il s'agit du morveux Potter mon seigneur. Dans d'autre cas, il ne m'aurait pas quitté indemne je puis vous en assurer.

Dans ces moments là, mieux vaut lui révéler certaine chose, et dans ma situation, autant lui donner la vérité car cela appuiera en totalité mes dires. Je relève alors mes yeux pour lui demander l'autorisation de le fixer, ce qu'il s'empresse d'accepter pour plonger et examiner sous toutes les coutures les images que je lui offre.

Quand il se retire, je n'en croit pas ma « chance ».

- Tu m'es fidèle sur ce point Snape, mais sache que tu n'es plus sans surveillance. Tu as de la chance d'être mon bras droit, la main droite qui réalise mes vœux, car dans d'autres circonstances tu aurais retrouvé cet incapable de Crabbe !!

- Oui mon seigneur, merci.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as échappé à la mort que tu ne seras pas puni comme il se doit pour une telle bavure…

_Fin POV_

--------

Depuis ce jour le maître en potions de Poudlard ne fut plus en état de dire la date exact, ni même si le soleil percé l'horizon ou se cachait pour revenir le lendemain. Perdu au fin fond de sa prison de pierre, le professeur Snape subissait l'insatisfaction de son honni et putréfié maître Voldemort…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Douze nuits qu'il était emprisonné dans des rêves de torture, de cris et de douleur. Douze nuit qu'il voyait le Seigneur des ténèbres passer ses nerfs sur un homme sans jamais parvenir à voir le visage du malheureux, la seule chose sur étant qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier… le tremblement de peur dans la voix de l'inconnu à l'énoncé de certaines potions ou même sortilèges ne laissait aucun doute.

Il s'assit dans son lit et s'adossa contre les oreillers, incertain de ses propres pensées. Douze jours… douze jours qu'il assistait à ces scènes, certes… mais aussi douze jours que son enseignant avait disparut. Serait-il possible que cet inconnu soit le professeur ? Après tout il ne l'avait pas vu revenir depuis tous ces soirs, allant jusqu'à attendre toute la nuit sur une fenêtre de la tour des Gryffondors.

« Non ce n'était pas lui. Snape doit sans doute être en mission pour Voldemort pour sauver sa couverture ou tout simplement pour l'ordre. Il est peut-être rentré quand je ne faisait pas attention. Oui c'est sûrement ça. »

Sur ces pensées le jeune Potter se rendormi pour la dernière heure de sommeil qu'il pouvait s'octroyait, ignorant le creux au fond de son estomac pour se maintenir sur l'idée plus sereine que l'espion Severus Snape n'était pas l'homme de la cellule sombre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_POV Harry_

Je ne comprends pas, je n'arrête pas de rêver de cet homme, et plus je le vois plus je m'approche de lui. C'est absurde mais en même temps, si Voldemort s'en occupe personnellement ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Merci cher lien…

Je l'entends murmurer mon nom par moment. C'est encore quelqu'un qui souffre à cause moi. J'avais raison, je suis un danger pour les autres… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

J'y réfléchirai en cours de métamorphose. De toute façon, on ne fait plus attention à moi alors il n'y a pas de soucis.

------

Merlin !! Je me suis endormi en cours !! Le professeur MacGonagall est furieuse et elle souhaite m'emmener voir le directeur. Je peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je suis dangereux. Et puis… Et puis je l'ai vu !! C'est le professeur Snape qui est là bas et je ne peux pas le laisser !! Alors je me débats contre Minerva et tente de m'enfuir loin. Les autres me regardent comme un dément. Je le suis peut-être. Oui je suis fou de vouloir sauver un homme aussi méprisable que Snape, mais aussi méprisable soit-il, je le respect énormément et rien ne changera ça, et… et s'il est dans ce cachot c'est ma faute. Ma faute. Je n'ai pas tué le meurtrier de mes parents, le monstre qui lui fait subir tout ça. Je n'ai pas fait ce pourquoi je suis né…

_Fin POV_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le professeur de métamorphose n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son protéger venait de s'endormir en plein milieu de son cours, et maintenant il ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences et se débattait comme un jeune diable. Mais elle n'était pas enseignante pour rien, et cela, elle allait le lui prouver.

D'un mouvement de baguette elle mobilisa Potter et le transporta jusqu'à destination sans prendre en comptes les regards plus qu'étonnés des élèves qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs. Le mot de passe prononcé, elle pénétra dans le bureau directorial et commença à expliquer la raison de sa venue avec un sauveur du monde pétrifié.

Albus la regarda avec les yeux éternellement pétillants et la laissa finir son récit avant de la congédier tout en gardant Harry avec lui. Il s'assit alors derrière son bureau et installa le Golden Boy dans un fauteuil en face avant de le libérer de ses liens invisibles.

- Et bien Harry, un bonbon citron ?

- Non merci monsieur le directeur.

Albus prit tout son temps pour déballer le petit amas de sucre jaune et en fit tout autant pour les autres qui suivirent. Harry lui se demandait combien de temps cela allait encore continuer.

- Tu as encore des visions mon garçon.

« Ca c'est sur… »

- Alors dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur. Je ne distingue plus grand chose depuis qu'il à découvert le lien qui nous uni.

- Harry, fit Dumbledore en contournant le meuble de bois, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Le sang du jeune ne fit qu'un tour. Cette question… c'était cette question qu'il avait posée à Tom M.R, et celle la même qu'il lui avait posé lors de sa deuxième année. Et il n'avait pas répondu. Comme Tom. Comme Voldemort.

- Je… , « si je lui dis, il m'empêchera d'aller la bas, d'aider Snape… »… Non monsieur il n'y a rien de nouveau. Je fais toujours des rêves, mais se sont plus des choses dans l'abominable que d'ordre de guerre.

- Très bien Harry. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose, tu me préviendrais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Dans ce cas tu peux y aller. Pour le cours de métamorphose je crains que tu ne puisses pas y retourner pour le moment, alors tu peux rejoindre ta salle commune. Bien évidemment tu seras en retenue, je t'enverrai l'heure et le lieu en fin d'après midi.

- Bien monsieur. Bonne journée monsieur.

- Au revoir Harry ! Ho ! Et fais bien attention, certains passages ne mènent pas toujours où l'on croit, il faut parfois utiliser les plus impromptus.

Se fut sur ses paroles assez étranges que le jeune homme quitta la grande pièce en direction de son dortoir, pensif mais déterminé. Ce soir, soit il rentrerait avec Snape, soit il disparaîtrait sous la baguette du démon aux yeux rouges.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La cartes des maraudeurs posés sur le lit de son ancien meilleur ami, sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, Harry Potter fit pivoter le tableau de la grosse dame dans le silence le plus total. Les couloirs vides, les classes bourdonnantes d'élèves, les professeurs occupés, tout cela était parfait. Il allait pouvoir partir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, sans que personne ne lui inflige encore des remarques désagréables et blessantes.

« Non je ne dois pas leur en vouloir. C'est à cause de moi qu'ils me disent ces choses… c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore fait mon travail… c'est ma faute… »

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il franchissait les portes du domaine, les autres n'ayant plus leur places face au chemin qui l'attendait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Severus

La punition n'est toujours pas finie… Merlin qu'elle s'arrête vite je ne suis plus aussi résistant qu'avant. Mais c'est qu'il m'a jeté un excellent sort ce bougre. J'en apprendrais tous les jours… Goyle qui maîtrise des sortilèges correctement… j'aurai tout vu.

Merde !

La douleur se répand en moi comme un poison finement fabriqué et ce, par mes propres soins. Le doloris est intense et la force avec lequel il est lancé me fait perdre la raison. Mes os se tordent comme si cela était possible, mes muscles prennent feu et mes yeux se révulsent à leur paroxysme, prêts à se déchirer d'une manière des plus atroces. Même mes visèrent protestent et veulent sortir de mon corps…

Mais le sort se stoppe pour me laisser à terre, recroquevillé sur moi-même la gorge douloureuse et encore gémissante.

Je me fais pitié. J'ai tellement honte de me savoir si faible…

- Et bien mon petit Severus ? Pourquoi des pensées aussi cruelles envers l'un de tes amis ? Tu sais, il ne fait qu'apprécier sa récompense pour avoir bien travaillé. N'est ce pas mon cher Goyle ?

- Oui mon seigneur !

- Explique à cette larve pourquoi…

- Je n'ai pas trahi mon maître. Je ne suis pas faible ! Et j'ai réussi…

L'instant de silence n'est jamais bon…qu'as-t-il réussi à la fin ? Pourquoi le Dark Lord semble-t-il si fier de sa recrue ?

…

Pourquoi mes entrailles se sont-elles glacées face au regard dément que me lance Voldemort… ?

- Vas-y mon brave Mangemort, explique-lui où tu as réussi là où il m'a déçut un nombre incalculable de fois.

Goyle senior relève sa baguette sur moi et me jette un nouveau sort, sournois, douloureux… un sort traditionnel chez les sorciers sombres…

Puis il le stoppe et me pousse de sa botte sous le regard presque cajoleur du seigneur.

- Moi j'ai attrapé Potter !

« Merlin… non pas lui… pitié faites que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar… »

Un cri s'échappe de ma bouche déjà pleine de sang, suivi d'une longue crachée de ce liquide rouge et vital. Le lord noir c'est abaissé à me frapper de ses propres mains. Et je peux aisément dire qu'il n'a pas perdu la moindre forme de force.

- Ainsi donc tu es bel est bien un traître mon petit renard ?

- Je… Je…

- Silence !!! Aurais-tu oublié que face à toi un maître legilimens se dresse ??!!! As-tu oublié que rien ni personne ne me résiste faible merde ??!! Tu seras punit Severus !! Lucius !!! Qu'il soit amené dans la grande salle avec le morveux… et appelle les fidèles !

Je me roule à ses pieds dans une position plus qu'humiliante et tante de lui baiser le bas de sa robe pour pouvoir sauver ma vie mais surtout pour garder un minimum de force pour sauver le jeune inconscient dit aussi Potter. Sa botte me percute en plein visage avec un sombre craque, bruit que produit ma pommette droite au moment du choc.

- Lucius, fait lui un brin de toilette avant son châtiment.

- Oui mon seigneur !

- Ne le touche pas comme tu aime le faire avec les autres… lui est à moi.

« Merlin tout puissant… quoi qu'il m'arrive, faites que Harry s'en sorte… »

Fin POV

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les fers lui furent mis aux pieds, aux poignés et au cou, les chaînes cliquetaient sans grâce contre le sol ou entre elles, fermement tenues en mains par l'une des personnes les plus narcissiques au monde, Lucius Malfoy.

Severus se traînait plus qu'il réussit à marcher, blesser par les doloris répétitifs et autre sorts vicieux. Mais la fierté d'un homme étant ce qu'elle est, il tenta de camoufler le plus possible cet état de soumission.

Quand les portes de la salle principale devinrent visibles, son rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement à la future vision qu'il allait avoir du survivant. Seul. Sale. Enchaîné lui aussi et brutalisé sans vergogne aucune pas les mangemorts occupant déjà la pièce aux supplices.

Aussi, se fut la raison pour laquelle il fut totalement surpris de constater l'absence de l'adolescent.

« Jeune homme… »

Le maître s'approcha de lui et pris soigneusement les fers en mains, lui sourit et l'emmena dans un couloir au bout du quel trônait une porte. Une porte donnant sur une pièce. Une pièce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une pièce qui lui donnait encore des cauchemards et le rendait à chaque fois plus sale qu'il ne l'était déjà de par la marque sombre. La pièce… si l'on devait la nommée, son nom serait _Hell_ … Oui… un Enfer d'où il n'avait jamais réussi à sortir…

Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui et le monstre aux yeux rouges, il ne remarqua pas le regard vert qui le suivait désespérément. Perdu dans ses pensées, le Maître des potions ne réalisa pas que le corps de son étudient était douloureusement présent, attaché dans un coin de la pièce, à moitié caché par le lit aux mille souillures qui se dressait au milieu de la « chambre ».

Le silence. Une caresse. Du dégoût.

Une gifle cinglante.

Et puis la honte s'abattit sur le maître des potions.

----------

Ils entendaient le bruit des pas de course qui résonnaient derrière eux, ils étaient pourchassés, épuisés et blessés. Mais ils ne les laisseront pas les attraper.

Parce qu'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir.

Parce qu'ils s'étaient battus pour quitter cet enfer où leurs vies auraient du prendre fin.

Parce que le jeune Potter avait réalisé un exploit magique pour son enseignant…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Harry

Je cours mais je ne sais même plus comment je fais. Je suis l'homme en noir devant moi je pense. L'homme en noir. Je le connais, j'en suis persuadé ! Mais je l'ai oublié… C'est comique n'est ce pas ? Je suis un homme qui me veut probablement du mal. Peu m'importe. De toute façon je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis dans un endroit pareil.

Et nous sommes poursuivis en plus.

Oui je dis « nous » parce que la personne qui me précède ne semble pas non plus avoir envie de rencontrer les sorciers qui nous suivent en hurlant des sorts. Et ils semblent viser de mieux en mieux on dirait… en même temps nous sommes dans un couloir alors qui ne réussirait pas à tirer correctement ?

Apparemment eux… A moins que se soit grâce au sort de protection que me lance fréquemment l'homme devant moi. Je croise son regard et je me rends compte qu'il est effrayé. Pour moi. Pas pour lui non. Mais pour moi.

Alors je réalise qu'il parle… non…il crie. Fort. Mais je n'entends rien mes oreilles bourdonnent et c'en est assourdissant. D'ailleurs même ma vision me joue des tours… oui elle se moque de moi, parce que je n'ai jamais vu le sol sur lequel je marche se rapprocher comme ça de moi.

Il arrête sa course brusquement et se jète presque sur moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, après tout ce n'est qu'une hallucination ces pavés qui passent de l'horizontal au vertical, alors il ne faut pas paniquer. Mais il faut croire que pour lui c'est autre chose. Il me rattrape avec force et me hisse contre lui dans un premier temps.

« Il a le corps chaud… c'est agréable »

Et puis il hurle encore quelque chose que je n'entends toujours pas et me secoue brusquement. Il ne peut pas me laisser dormir tranquillement ? Et puis pourquoi il se remet à courir en me portant ? Je suis assez grand pour le faire moi-même.

Le bout du couloir arrive, je le vois au loin qui se rapproche de nous à vive allure. Nous franchissons enfin le seuil et je sens que nous sommes dans une zone de transplanage. Je suis toujours dans ses bras quand il me bascule rapidement dans une autre position, toujours contre lui, toujours dans sa chaleur tremblante. Mais cette foi je suis debout, mes bras ballant de chaque coté de mon corps et les jambes molles. Lui m'enserre la taille et les épaules pour me maintenir droit.

Une lumière rouge lui arrive dessus et je ne peux que la regarder alors que je voudrai protéger cette chaleur qui me protège. C'est alors que tout se stoppa. Le sort rapide avançait lui aussi au ralenti. Et je l'entendis. Sa respiration éraillée. Son souffle contre mon oreille. Son cœur qui bat.

Puis tout disparut dans un murmure.

- Harry…

Fin POV

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_à suivre _

-----------

**Ishtar pardonne moi il n'est pas encore entier !! part se cacher très très TRES loin **

**Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les fins vont arriver ;) ... enfin une surtout... la plus sombre en plus. **

**J'espère que cela te plait pour le moment … et d'ailleurs que cela plaît à tous ceux qui me lisent aussi **

**La suite arrive rapidement c'est promis.**

**Enormes bisous Ma Miss Ishtar, je t'adore fort et à tous les courageux qui ont pris le temps de me lire !!**

**Une tite review... ?**


	2. L'homme en noir

**DISCLAMER**** : Rien ne m'appartient bla bla bla (vous connaissez la chanson)**

_**ATTENTION**__**, cette fin ci est loin d'être joyeuse !! Elle est tout spécialement dédiée à ma miss Ishtar pour tout ce qu'elle a le courage de faire pour moi.**_

_**Je t'en remercie beaucoup ma miss, et j'espère que ce petit Two Shot te plaira jusqu'au bout. **_

_**Je t'adore fort !!!**_

_**Bonne lecture a tous !!**_

_p.s__ : Un grand merci a toi ma sœur, ma Yaël que j'aime de m'avoir corrigé (t'as vu je t'ai pas oubliée cette foi )_

-------------------

**L'homme en noir**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Harry

Je déteste transplaner. C'est comme les portoloins. Je hais ce moyen de transport. Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas repartis par le chemin traditionnel ? Une porte est faite pour ça à la base non ? Et puis la réception est toujours mauvaise, et même maintenant avec un homme censé savoir comme faire. Mais non il faut encore une foi que je tombe en plein milieu de ce qui semble être une rue. Merlin merci, il n'y a personne !!

Cependant, l'homme en noir ne nous laisse pas au sol bien longtemps et c'est avec des gestes saccadés qu'il se relève. En me portant. Encore. Je vais finir par être vexé. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui dire ma façon de voir les choses !! « Excusez-moi monsieur, mais il me semble que ma tendre mère m'a pourvue de deux jambes fonctionnelles, tout comme la votre l'a apparemment fait et je…

Ma mère… »

Je ne comprends pas. C'est absurde c'est vrai, voir même totalement stupide de penser à une chose aussi inapproprié qu'en ce moment, mais là je suis choqué. Ma mère. Ma propre mère est comme une inconnue dans mes souvenirs. Rien. Je connais son nom, la couleur de ses yeux et celle des ses cheveux mais tous ces détails... on me les a appris. Oui on me les a appris parce que…

Parce qu'elle est morte. Comme mon père d'ailleurs. Mais…

C'était à cause de moi. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Ils ont voulu me protéger et l'ont payé de leur vie. Voldemort les a tués avec un grand plaisir. Mais pas moi non…

Moi j'ai survécu.

Le Survivant. Potter. Je suis Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Golden Boy.

S'en est tellement risible que je commence à rire doucement. Plus j'y repense et plus mes rires se font plus forts, moins discrets et presque incontrôlables. Non en fait, c'est tellement hilarant que j'explose et ce à gorge déployée. C'est tellement comique !! C'est vrai non ?? Moi, Celui-qui-a-survécu !! … Se fait porté pour sortir d'une situation plus que dangereuse… je dirais même inextricable !! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

Oui n'importe quoi. C'est stupide hein ? … Alors pourquoi je n'en ris plus ?

Peut-être parce que je me rends enfin compte que nous avons arrêté d'avancer et que nous sommes effondrés dans la neige glaciale. Peut-être parce que je me rends compte du tort que je viens de faire à une personne importante. Ou tout simplement parce que je frissonne de froid. Je tremble de bien-être à voir cet homme en particulier prendre soin de moi au premier claquement de dents, lui l'homme sarcastique et insensible, lui qui me blottit dans sa chaleur poisseuse.

Mais si je frissonne, c'est également à la vue du sang qui s'écoule de lui. Moi aussi je saigne, mais ce n'est pas important, lui par contre…

Je le sens lui aussi trembler contre moi alors qu'il me sert avec une force incroyable. Son souffle est erratique à un point où cela me fait peur, peur qu'il n'arrive jamais à se calmer et qu'il ne retrouve sa respiration. Alors je fais la seule chose qui me semble correcte. Je tends la main vers lui.

_Fin POV_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_POV Snape_

J'ai réussi !! Je suis sorti de cette immonde pièce avec le gamin en plus !! Je n'y crois pas… et pourtant devant nous je vois déjà la salle de transplanage. Je me retourne pour lui crier de tenir le coup, qu'on y est presque mais… mais un sort vient de le toucher dans le dos. J'arrive avec difficulté à endiguer les autres, mais j'y arrive. Je ne suis pas espion, mangemort, duelliste et j'en passe, pour rien. Malgré tous ces titres, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Alors je me retourne sans arrêt pour voir s'il est toujours là, derrière moi, et je lui ordonne de continuer, de ne pas se laisser avoir !! Il est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu oui ou non !! Mais il tombe… comme au ralenti devant mes yeux. Je ne veux pas le voir s'écrouler comme ça, pas devant ses ordures sans nom, je n'en ai pas la force. Alors je me jette sur lui pour le retenir et le porte en l'écrasant contre moi. Et je hurle toujours. Je crie. Je tremble.

Puis je le supplie de rester avec moi.

De ne pas partir. De ne pas m'abandonner.

Mais il ne réagit pas. Il est inerte entre mes bras, les siens ballant de chaque coté de son corps comme une poupée de son. J'ai tellement peur pour lui que je cours comme jamais, atteignant enfin la zone de sortie, de liberté. Mon bras gauche le lache, cesse de fonctionner à peine un instant et je sens son jeune corps s'échapper de ma poigne alors que nous sommes prèts à nous enfuire pour de bon. D'un réflexe que je croyais inexistant, je le rattrape par la taille et le bloque de nouveau contre moi.

Je me concentre. Trop peut-être, car j'entends son cœur rater un battement. Je ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi, et d'instinct, je disparais avec mon précieux fardeau, son prénom sur les lèvres.

-------------

Merlin !! Je n'arrive pas à tenir debout et je m'effondre à terre en l'emportant dans ma chute. Que j'aimerai rester là, au sol, dans la fraîcheur de la neige… Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Non je dois le ramener, le protéger de ceux qui j'en suis sur, vont transplaner à notre suite sachant très bien où je m'en vais me terrer comme un lapin. Comme un criminel. Comme un lâche.

« Non… »

Je ne laisse pas le temps à mon corps de se reposer, je n'en ai pas le temps. Alors je me relève aussi vite que je peux en prenant le jeune Harry avec moi, grimaçant et gémissant de douleur. Presque deux semaines de torture à supporter étaient une chose, mais faire ce qu'on venait de faire tous les deux en plus, en était une autre.

Peu importe. Ne pas y penser. Si j'y pense, mon corps y pensera également et je ne pourrais plus continuer. Je ne pourrais pas le sauver lui. Le plus important c'est lui. Pas moi. Je suis secondaire. Et tout cela m'est confirmé quand un nombre infernal de 'plop' se fait entendre plusieurs mètres derrière nous. J'accélère. Je ne me retourne plus pour voir s'ils arrivent à nous suivre.

C'est alors que mon monde vacille quelques instants. Les grilles du château en vue, les sorts trop peu précis pour nous toucher, tout va bien. Alors pourquoi tressaute-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas et continue ma course, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose de rire entre mes bras. Pourquoi ? Comment peut-on se gausser d'une telle manière dans une situation pareille ? Peut-être a-t-il perdu l'esprit.

Les grilles s'ouvrent à l'intonation de ma voix. Merci Albus pour ce nouveau système.

Et Potter semble ne pas se calmer, il ne m'entend même pas le prévenir de notre entrée sur les terres protectrices de Poudlard.

Il réagit comme un fou. Je n'ai pas réussi… Pitié je vous en supplie, dites-moi que je n'ai pas échoué à le protéger ! Je ne pourrais pas, je ne le supporterai pas…

- Harry…

Les barrières du domaine ont empêché nos poursuivants de continuer leur chasse à l'homme. Mais je m'en moque. Potter ne semble pas remis. Je l'ai perdu. Que leurs sorts me blessent ou me tuent si cela peut rendre la raison à ce gosse.

Mes jambes ne tiennent plus, tout comme mes bras, mon dos, ma tête et tous les muscles qui me hurlent leur douleur et leurs déchirures. Même mes os sont contre moi. Ne pouvant plus lutter, je m'effondre une nouvelle fois dans la neige pure qui recouvre le parc du château.

Potter roule un peu plus loin, et il ne semble toujours pas conscient de ce qui l'entoure. Il n'a qu'un pull sur le dos…

Un rire sarcastique sort de ma gorge en feu. Nous sommes blessés sévèrement, perdus dans un coin du parc où même la maison de Hagrid n'est pas visible et moi je ne pense qu'au fait que le jeune inconscient, fils de feu James Potter, ne porte qu'un pull… un pull fin est abîmé.

C'est stupide.

« Ce gosse me fera perdre la santé »

Je me relève ou du moins j'essaie, et me dirige douloureusement vers mon 'protégé'. Quand enfin j'arrive à sa hauteur, je le vois trembler, les yeux flous mais pas dans le vague.

« Peut-être est-il en train de reprendre ses esprits »

Instinctivement, je le rapproche de moi et l'enroule tant bien que mal dans les lambeaux de ma cape, le faisant prisonnier de mes bras pour essayer de lui transmettre un peu de chaleur, un peu de réconfort… une présence tout simplement.

Une présence douce comme j'en aurais eu tant besoin durant toutes ces nuits d'enfer. Une présence qui ne demande rien d'autre que de savoir la personne rassurée. Comme un enfant. Ce que j'étais dans ma geôle. Ce que j'étais les nuits où je sentais cet être immonde venir me chercher pour…pour…

Il ne me laisse pas finir de penser. J'ai bien envie de lui dire 'Dix points en moins pour gryffondor pour avoir perturbé un enseignant… ou plus » Mais je ne peux pas. Ma voix est bloquée, tout comme mon souffle. Mes yeux doivent être ronds comme des soucoupes pour se fermer presque de contentement. Je sens mes muscles se détendre enfin, alors je le sers plus doucement contre moi. Et je pleure. De bonheur, de soulagement, de peur, de douleur et de fatigue. Mais surtout de remerciement.

Je craque, moi… alors qu'il n'a fait que poser sa main sur mon visage tuméfié.

Fin POV

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Albus tournait en rond dans son bureau, Minerva à ses coté et Pomfrey à porté de cheminette. Et ils attendaient. Que faire d'autre ? Envoyer des secours ne servirait à rien ils ne sauraient où chercher. Cette attente était plus qu'intenable, le pire dans cette histoire étant qu'aucune personne ne se doutait de ce que le jeune Potter voulait faire. Pourquoi partir chercher le professeur Snape ? Cela était tout à fait incompréhensible. Pour les autres en tout cas, il s'agissait d'une fugue, d'un surplus ayant besoin d'être évacué en dehors de ces murs. Pour le directeur… c'était autre chose.

Il le savait, du moins il s'en doutait et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il aurait du. Ou pas. Sa raison le tiraillait dans deux sens opposés, le premier étant qu'il aurait du le stopper net et lui intimer de rester à l'intérieur du château, le second étant le choix qu'il avait fait en le laissant partir. Merlin fasse qu'il ait opté pour la bonne option.

-----------

Dans les dortoirs des rouges et ors, le silence régnait en quasi-totalité sur l'ensemble du territoire, uniquement troublé par les ronflements intempestifs de certains étudiants. Cependant tous ne dormaient pas. Dans sa chambre de préfet, Hermione Granger était assise sur son lit et semblait réfléchir aux récents événements.

Harry était parti dans un but qu'elle ignorait, emportant avec lui sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette. Où qu'il soit parti, il ne tiendrait donc pas longtemps.

« Tu parles d'une amie… Je n'ai même pas vu ce qui le rongeait. »

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse la sortant de ses sombres idées.

- Mione recouche-toi, ça sert à rien de te prendre la tête pour Harry. Il sait ce qu'il fait, et puis c'est le héros du monde sorcier rappelle-toi…

- Oui Ron je viens.

Docile, elle se recoucha contre son petit ami qui déjà semblait replonger dans le sommeil. Elle se cala un peu mieux contre les coussins et sombra doucement elle aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

« Harry revient-nous…revient-moi s'il te plaît, je ne pourrai pas accepter de perdre mon meilleur ami. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'heure du réveil pour les étudiants approchait, les aiguilles allaient afficher six heures et demie. Dans quelques minutes.

Tic Tac

Le temps s'écoulait rapidement pour les biens heureux. Pour les endormis confortablement installés dans leurs lits douillets.

Dans le bureau du directeur, ce son semblait être sa peine. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était pour lui une seconde de trop sans nouvelle de ses deux protégés.

Tic Tac

Pour les deux formes tremblantes plaquées dans le froid mordant, le temps n'existait plus. Pourquoi s'y attarderaient-ils tous les deux ? Pour se rendre compte qu'ils finiraient entre quatre planches, engourdis et dévastés par la morsure de cette neige, de cette glace qui les entourait ? Non cela n'en valait pas la peine. Et pourtant chacun de ces bruits d'aiguilles les tuaient un peu plus.

Tic Tac

Le bruit familier du temps qui passe inexorablement. Personne n'y pouvait et n'y pourra jamais rien. Pas même ce brave garde chasse qui arpentait le domaine du château par un temps pareil pour sa ronde matinale.

Tic Tac

Cependant ce simple petit bruit, pourtant inexistant autour du professeur et de l'élève, sembla soudain se figer. Une fraction de seconde. Les yeux verts captèrent un mouvement, une silhouette sombre qui s'avançait dans leur direction. Une silhouette tellement lointaine.

Le corps à moitié gelé, Potter ne trouva même plus la force de frissonner devant la pensée qui venait de l'envahir, la murmurant sans s'en rendre compte.

- L'homme en noir… il, il vient…pour moi.

Un son à peine audible, emportait par les bourrasques de vent, et pourtant captait par les oreilles si sensibles du professeur Snape.

- Il prend d-des gens avec lui. C'est lu-lui que je vois… c'est lui que je vois quand-quand les gens meurent…

Tic Tac

Par mouvements saccadés, des doigts glacés vinrent lui cacher la vue. Severus avait entendu, et il ne laisserait personne lui prendre le jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Ne le regardez pas Harry. Si vous cachez vos yeux, il- il ne vous prendra pas, répondit-il le serrant aussi fort que ses muscles le lui permettaient encore.

Tic Tac

Puis plus rien…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors que dans les dortoirs les élèves commençaient à s'agiter, Hagrid courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château, deux précieux fardeaux à moitié morts dans ses bras. Les portes de l'infirmerie en vue, il hurla à pleins poumons pour avertir de son arrivée, espérant voir les panneaux de bois s'ouvrir pour lui donner un accès rapide. En les voyant bouger, il remercia intérieurement ses parents d'avoir fait de lui ce qu'il était. Un être aux capacités physiques et vocales très développées.

Pomfrey de son coté se demandait qui pouvait bien pousser un tel hurlement débraillé. N'en ayant pas compris le moindre mot, elle sortit de son domaine afin de montrer de quoi elle était capable dans la gamme sonore… mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. A peine les portes furent-elles ouvertes que le demi-géant pénétra dans l'infirmerie avec les deux disparus inconscients. Le mode « infirmière » ce ré-enclencha au quart de tour, la faisant se précipiter aux chevets des ses deux nouveaux patients.

Voyants les deux hommes entre de bonnes mains, Hagrid s'en retourna pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur de l'école.

Lorsqu'il frappa trois coups puissants à la porte, celle ci faillit céder et s'ouvrit avec perte et fracas, laissant les occupants abasourdis pas une telle violence. Albus cependant ne sembla que peu étonné, s'attendant déjà à entendre une nouvelle plus que tragique pour leur monde… douloureuse pour lui serait le mot juste. Un silence pesant s'installa le temps que le garde chasse reprenne sa respiration, et l'appréhension gagna peu à peu toute la pièce. Le souffle presque régulier, il annonça enfin la raison de sa venue légèrement explosive.

- Je les ai retrouvés !! Ils sont à l'infirmerie professeur… je les ai retrouvés gisant dans le parc et…

- Calmez-vous mon ami. Nous verrons les détails plus tard, pour le moment nous devons nous occuper d'eux, le coupa Dumbledore.

Ainsi fut fait. Toutes personnes présentent quittèrent le bureau directorial pour se diriger chez madame Pomfrey.

-----------------------

Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux était le plus amoché. En tout cas c'était ce que pensait Pompom au premier abord, car maintenant son inquiétude aurait tendance à se porter sur le plus vieux. Au fond d'elle même elle pensait sarcastiquement qu'il avait encore voulu jouer au héros… comme le plus jeune d'un certain coté.

- Bande d'inconscients !! Vous allez voir mes gaillards à votre réveil…

Menace proférée certes, mais rien n'affirmait qu'elle serait réalisée. Cette idée la toucha profondément, car une telle possibilité lui ferait remettre sa carrière en cause, et ça il n'en était pas question. Elle remonta ses manches et partit à l'assaut de ces deux sac à blessures quand Albus fit son entrée.

- Alors ma chère Pompom ? Demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

- Ce n'est pas brillant, mais croyez-moi, ils ont intérêt à vite s'en remettre.

- Vous pouvez les aider ? Continua le professeur de métamorphose.

Dans un soupir exaspéré, l'infirmière lui répondit.

- Peut-être que j'aurais plus de temps pour m'occuper d'eux si vous arrêtiez de me déranger avec vos questions !! Maintenant sortez, j'en ai déjà assez à faire avec deux gamin en mauvais état.

Sur ceux, elle les chassa de son antre pour s'occuper enfin des deux hommes alités. Le travail s'avéra long, laborieux et exténuant, et il lui fallut près de quarante huit heures pour les stabiliser. Heureusement pour eux, Hagrid les avait trouvés à temps. Dans le cas contraire ils auraient succombés autant à leurs blessures qu'au froid. Les soins finis, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils soient assez remis pour les faire sortir de leur coma artificiel.

Il leur fallut deux semaines.

--------------

Après avoir bataillé contre l'infirmière durant quelques jours, Harry et le professeur Snape purent enfin sortir de cet endroit trop blanc et horripilant. Cependant ils n'en menaient pas large… Pomfrey avait tenu sa promesse.

Les cours reprirent comme si de rien n'était et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Aucun mot, aucune explication, mais les regards échangés en disaient plus long que n'importe quelles questions/réponses. C'est pourquoi, après un double cours de potions tout à fait normal (désastreux), Harry pris plus de temps que d'habitude pour ranger ses affaires. Aucune excuse à donner aux autres, personne ne s'en inquiétait…en apparence. Les élèves partis, Snape ferma la porte d'un cou de baguette et mis de l'ordre dans les copies fraîchement rendues, laissant le temps s'écouler comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se leva et se dirigea vers un coin de la salle où se dissimulait une porte menant à ses appartements. D'un mouvement de la main du propriétaire elle s'ouvrit sur un couloir sombre. Severus planta alors son regard sombre dans celui du rouge et or. D'un comme un accord ils acceptèrent le fait qu'ils devaient parler, le moment était venu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Harry

J'ai enfin osé. Il est là, devant moi et lui aussi semble se rendre compte que nous devons discuter. Je le vois s'engouffrer dans l'entrée qu'il vient de faire apparaître et je le suis sans aucune hésitation. Pas d'hésitation certes, mais une touche d'appréhension. Par où commencer ? Il y a tellement de chose à dire… Débuter par le début serait une bonne chose. Le problème est que je ne sais même pas où il se situe. Quelle idée d'avoir autant de soucis !!

Je croise encore son regard. Il est face à moi et n'a aucune émotion sur le visage. C'est perturbant… j'aurais préféré voir un peu d'animosité plutôt que ce vide d'émotion. Nous nous fixons un long moment et je commence à sentir mes jambes s'ankyloser à force de rester sur place. Je remue pour la première fois, un peu pour me dégourdire, un peu pour faire quelque chose… en fait, je bouge surtout pour éloigner ce silence gênant. Il semble le sentir lui aussi et m'invite à m'assoire sur un des fauteuils trônant face à la cheminée. Je prends place et l'observe faire de même.

Puis je réalise. Nous sommes chez lui et je n'ai pas réagit tellement cela m'avait semblé « normal ». Je laisse mes yeux se promener dans ce lieu si intime, observant tranquillement l'aménagement et le décor. Simple est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Pas de fioriture, pas de choses non identifiables sur des étagères comme la rumeur le dit. Une bibliothèque bien garnie, des meubles ni trop clairs ni trop foncés, un bureau spacieux devant une baie vitrée (magique cela va de soi), salon et salle à manger. Rien d'extra-ordinaire…

Alors pourquoi je trouve cet endroit merveilleux ?

Un récipient est calé entre mes mains et cela me fait sortir de mon observation. Le plus choquant à ce moment précis n'est alors pas le fait qu'il m'offre un thé chaud dans ses appartements… non… le plus choquant est le fait qu'il m'ait laissé faire une analyse de son espace privé, personnel.

Je bois une gorgée et laisse le liquide sucré m'enivrer. Je ferme les yeux et doucement je sens les mots affluer.

Fin POV

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Snape avait remarqué que son étudiant était enfin prêt à parler. Il se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et observa le jeune homme prendre du courage dans une boisson anodine. Lorsqu'il débuta, se fut d'une voix faible mais assurée.

- Quand j'ai senti _son_ appel alors que vous vous y étiez déjà rendu la veille, j'ai eu peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne savais pas quoi mais je le sentais. Et puis j'ai guetté votre retour. Comme à chaque fois. Mais vous n'êtes pas revenu…

_Soupir_

- Chaque jour j'attendais de vous voir vous faufiler dans l'enceinte du château comme une ombre, comme vous en aviez l'habitude. Mais ça n'arrivait pas. Et tous ces autres qui… qui fêtaient votre absence… C'était dur, j'en pouvais plus !! S'ils avaient vu ce que je voyais moi, ces visions plus morbides et douloureuses les unes que les autres. Ils n'en savaient rien et ne cherchaient même pas à savoir. Vous étiez là bas, et eux se réjouissaient…

Lorsque Harry ré-ouvrit les yeux, il fut plongé dans les deux obsidiennes de son professeur. La discussion était lancée, tout devait être dit.

- Vous devez bien en rire n'est ce pas ? Après tout, pourquoi le grand Harry Potter se soucierait-il d'un professeur de potions cruel et partial, d'un « mangemort » aussi repenti soit-il ? Surtout sachant que vous me haïssez et que cela est réciproque.

Le regard vert se fit plus dur, à la limite du tranchant sans pour autant être violent ni agressif. Il s'apprêtait juste à encrer dans la réalité ce qu'il osait se dire tout bas.

- Mais certaines choses changes : je ne vous déteste plus, je ne vous maudis plus à tout bout de chant, et ne vous appose plus tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connais. Je…_soupir_…

Il baissa les yeux, son courage légendaire venait de le déserter lamentablement face à cette vérité…

« Quel beau gryffondor !! » Pensa-t-il amèrement. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par deux mains blanches se posant sur les siennes, tremblantes. Les orbes noirs du propriétaire le fixaient avec attention, cherchant contre toute attente à entendre les mots que Harry n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

Snape retira ses mains lorsqu'il compris qu'il ne les aurait pas. Se ré-installant correctement sur son siège, il commença lui aussi à parler.

« Donnant/donnant… »

- Cela fait un moment que vous n'allez pas bien monsieur Potter et…

- Harry, monsieur. Le coupa le rouge et or.

- Bien. Je disais que cela fait un moment que j'ai remarqué que vous n'allez pas bien _Harry_. Vous vous montrez comme étant le même, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Je vous connais. Je vous observe comme vous m'observez et je pense en avoir deviner la raison.

Potter baissa inexorablement la tête dans une tentative de fuite. Mais se fut sans compter sur la ténacité de son enseignant.

- Vous avez peur de les voir mourir n'est ce pas ? Peur de ne pas pouvoir les sauver tous, peur d'être trop proche d'eux et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en serve contre vous.

Aucune réponse ne vint, les sons ne voulaient pas sortir tant la question, l'affirmation plutôt, était douloureuse. Severus continua alors.

- Voulez vous devenir comme _moi_ Harry ? Seul, détesté, aigri et méchant ?

- Non vous n'êtes pas comme ça !! S'écria subitement le jeune brun. Si j'étais comme vous je n'aurais pas peur d'affronter ma destiné, je n'aurais pas peur de faire ce qui doit être fait ! Je serais fier de montrer au monde entier ce que je fais pour lui… ce que vous faites pour moi.

- C'est là qu'est le souci HarryJe suis comme tout le monde. J'ai des sentiments, je connais la terreur, le dégoût, la haine, la douleur… tout comme la peur et la solitude. Croyez-vous que cela me plaît d'être seul quand je rentre de mission ou que le Lord noir a trouvé amusant de me faire tester mes propres potions ?

- Mais vous êtes là à y retourner dès que l'appel se fait sentir, vous marcher la tête haute malgré les méchancetés des élèves et par-dessus tout, vous nous protégez au péril de votre propre vie !!

- Oui Potter, je le fais ! Et voyez ce que vous venez de dire ! Je suis méprisé par ceux que je m'efforce de protéger à cause de ce coté solitaire ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais épargné de par la méchanceté des autres. Que se soit à cause de mon physique ingrat, de mon caractère ou de mon lourd passif je resterai toujours la risée des gens, l'aberration, le traître Snape !!

- C'est parce qu'ils ignorent tous ce que vous faites !

- Vous aussi Potter vous l'ignoriez, et le fait que vous le sachiez fait-il maintenant de moi un homme différent ? Mais la plus grosse question n'est pas là. Pourquoi ne le savaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas cherché à savoir d'où me venaient toutes ces blessures et autres cicatrices ?

Harry ne put répondre, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais surtout de comprendre. Le maître des potions n'allait pas se priver de finir et avant de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, il fit relever la tête du gryffon devant lui.

- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai personne Harry, fit-il d'une voix douce. Je n'ai pas des amis aussi remarquable que les votre, aussi gryffondor soient-ils.

Une légère grimace déforma les traits de son visage, rictus mi-méprisant mi-amusé. Une grimace qui se transforma vite en étonnement lorsqu'il sentit son élève foncer dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient, il les sentait tout contre sa peau. Afin de les apaiser, il lui caressa doucement le dos du plat des mains et lui posa la question qui lui brûler les lèvres après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

Ne comprenant pas de quoi son enseignant voulait parler, Harry releva sa tête à quelques centimètre de celle de Snape. Ce dernier traduisit son incompréhension par ses sourcils froncés.

- Pour nous sortir de la pièce… de _Hell ?_

- Oh, ça… répondit-il en repositionnant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son aîné, je n'en sais rien. _Il_ ne m'avait rien fait. Pas de torture, pas de coup ou d'insulte. Juste des ricanements et des sous-entendus que je ne comprenais pas. _Il_ m'a enfermé directement dans cette salle. Et vous êtes arrivé quelques minutes après…

Le corps du plus jeune se tendit l'espace de quelque instant, réticent à l'idée de se remémorer toute cette scène. La pression dans son dos se fit plus forte et les cercles tracés plus grands… Severus l'encourageait. Il respira une bonne fois puis poursuivit.

- Vous êtes arrivez avec tout ce sang sur vous, ces blessures trop nombreuses et ces immondes chaînes à vos poignés et vos chevilles. Il s'est approché de vous et vous a giflé après vous avoir caressé… et la j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait vous faire…Je… Je n'ai pas pu vous regarder subir _ça_. Et vous… vous ne bougiez plus, comme prisonnier d'un sortilège. J'ai tellement eu peur !! Je l'ai haï par vagues grandissantes, chaque partie de moi se révoltait à un point ou j'ai cru en devenir fou !! Puis…j'ai croisé votre regard.

Snape saisit la suite sans en demander plus. Harry, de part la force des sentiments l'habitant sur ce moment, avait libéré sa magie pour le sauver. Il serra un peu plus encore son ancienne némésis dans ses bras et du bout des lèvres, le remercia. Petit chuchotement qui scella un accord tacite entre les deux protagonistes.

Ils ne parlèrent plus outres mesures, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Cependant Harry ne resta pas longtemps dans ce lieu si reposant et magnifique à ses yeux, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour sortir il retrouva le courage qui lui avait manqué un peu plus tôt. Il se retourna alors vers son professeur.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui Harry ? Fit Snape en le fixant de ses yeux si profonds.

- Je pourrai revenir ? Je veux dire… enfin j'aime bien cet endroit et- et en fait je… j'aime beaucoup quand vous êtes là et …

- Oui monsieur Potter, le coupa Snape.

Le survivant mit plusieurs minutes à percuter ce que venait de dire l'homme devant lui. Avait-il bien dit « oui » ? Le ton sarcastique aussi célèbre que le levé de sourcil et le « 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor » lui fit accepter une bonne foi pour toute ce que son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer.

- Qui a-t-il Potter ? Cette simple information sature déjà votre petit esprit gryffondorien ?

- Non professeur, je me demandais simplement si vous n'aviez pas percuté, par inadvertance bien sûr, un jeune et innocent Poufsouffle lors de vos traques nocturnes dans l'école. _Sourire moqueur_ Faites attention dans ce cas, vous devez avoir récupéré certains gênes comme l'amabilité.

Loin d'être en colère face à cette réflexion tout à fait improbable, (et oui les pauvres Poufsouffles préféreraient se couper une jambe plutôt que de frôler l'abominable homme des cachots), Severus lui lança un léger sourire et se rapprocha de la porte. D'un mouvement assuré, il remis en place la cravate du Golden boy. Quand il s'apprêta à fermer lui-même la porte, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et toujours avec ce petit relèvement de lèvres, il lui répliqua.

- Non monsieur Potter. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, certaines choses changent. Cependant ne vous attendez pas à un favoritisme particulier, vous serez et resterez à jamais ma tête de turc préférée.

Harry ricana doucement et défit sa cravate qui grâce à son professeur l'étranglait très nettement.

- Et oui… certaines choses changent professeur.

- D'autres pas.

Sur ce dernier échange, chacun partit de son côté, l'enseignant dans son laboratoire, l'étudiant à traîner dans les couloirs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_POV Snape_

Cela fait déjà deux mois que nous avons évoqué ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait, ce que nous pensions… Deux mois et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Idiot de gryffondor. Merlin me protège, je n'arrive même plus à être méchant avec lui. Peut-être que le fait de ne plus avoir à me rendre aux réunions de mangemorts me rend plus aimable. A moins que se soit le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé… Non ce n'est rien de tout cela, je le sais parfaitement et je me mens encore une foi. Ce sale môme a réussit là où les autres ont échoué.

Il me fait me sentir vivant. Apprécié.

Définitivement, je le hais.

Il est revenu chez moi avec hésitation au début mais maintenant, il débarque comme bon lui semble dans mes propres appartements, sans gêne ni peur de représailles. Et il a bien raison. Chacune de ses visites, qu'elles soient anodines ou par intérêt (_Non Potter je ne ferai pas votre devoir de potions !! Et puis quoi encore ???_), me donne quelque chose que je ne pensais pas recevoir. Du bien-être. Je l'aime bien ce gosse tout compte fait.

« Tu veux dire que tu l'aime tout court oui. »

'Hmpf' !!! Saleté de conscience !! Disparaît ou je te licencie !!

A bien yréfléchir, je la hais bien plus que Potter. Harry. Jeune homme aux yeux trop verts et innocents pour moi, ignoble mangemort et meurtrier. J'ai peur de le salire en le laissant venir dans mon antre, mais quand il pose un pied chez moi, quand son regard rencontre le mien et que je le vois réapprendre à sourire, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir le garder à l'abri. Avec moi. Et puis, s'il revient à chaque foi de son propre chef, c'est qu'il est bien chez moi. Je me complique la vie…

Trois coups sont donnés. Je n'ai même pas besoin de dire « entrez » ou de me retourner, je sais d'avance qu'il va pousser ma porte, me dire bonjour comme si nous avions élevé les sombrales ensemble, et aller directement dans ma cuisine se servir une tasse de thé chaud. Toujours le même thé depuis la première fois. Il faut croire qu'il l'aime bien. Personnellement ce n'est pas mon préféré.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'achètes pratiquement plus que lui ? »

Non c'est décidé, je vais me renseigner sur les organismes spécialisés dans l'éradication de cette chose qui me pourrie la vie. Conscience de merde. Pourquoi mettre en évidence ce que je tente de cacher ?

…

Bon d'accord ce gosse m'attire. Mais je ne peux pas dire si cela est de l'amour. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de toute façon. Voilà je suis fini maintenant. Et puis pourquoi il me regarde comme ça d'abord ? Et là comme par hasard, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose… Cela doit être important vu la manière avec laquelle il me fixe. Bon, on va lui dire oui, comme ça je le verrai peut-être sourire.

_Pouf !!_

Non la je crois que c'est mon propre cerveau qui n'accepte pas l'information. Que fait-il contre moi ? Pourquoi est-il venu coller son corps ô combien… hum délicieux, contre le mien ?? Il doit savoir quelque chose et il veut s'en assurer… ou s'amuser…

« Ou tout simplement te dire qu'il t'_apprécie_ lui aussi. »

Connerie… On ne m'aime pas moi. On me crache dessus, on m'insulte et on cherche à me rabaisser continuellement mais on ne m'aime pas… surtout lui. Après tout, qui suis-je pour ternir la lumière de ce monde ?

…

Apparemment je suis Severus Snape, sombre personne certes, mais au goût du jeune homme qui embrasse mes lèvres avec tendresse.

_Fin POV_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Oui.

Harry se pressa rapidement contre le corps élancé de son professeur et l'embrassa doucement, du bout des lèvres. Passé l'étonnement et l'incompréhension, Snape y répondit tout d'abord timidement puis de manière de plus en plus pressante. Avide de ses lèvres fines et légèrement ourlées, le plus jeune y déplaça délicatement sa langue, quémandant l'entrée de cette bouche, celle la même si longtemps synonyme de sarcasmes et mots blessant.

Un premier gémissement fit son entrée quand sa sœur jumelle vint à son encontre, bataillant souplement, avec impétuosité pour prendre le dessus ou rendre les douceurs si agréablement données.

Un baiser impatient. Un baiser attendu. Un baiser passionné.

La respiration haletante, les membres frémissant et les jambes flageolantes, ils ne purent se décider à quitter ce moment tellement particulier, ce moment souhaité sans qu'aucun n'ose l'avouer à l'autre. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils reprirent leur souffle doucement, leurs lèvres se frôlant toujours tandis que leurs mains entraients en action. Aucune brusquerie, mais aucune pudeur. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, plus rien n'avait d'importance face à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre. La pression du bassin du plus jeune contre celui de l'aîné signa le début de leur perte, aussi enivrante et délicieuse soit-elle.

Severus l'attrapa fermement par les hanches, et tout en frottant leusr membres en éveil l'un contre l'autre, il les attisait à petit feu, les rendant fous d'une lenteur intenable. Ils gémissaient de concert. Il avait réussi, tout deux étaient arrivé à bout de leur patience, que ce soit à cause de leur érection trop durement compressée, des mains parcourant sensuellement le corps de l'autre ou le souffle irrégulier qui sortait d'entre leurs lèvres.

Ne tenant plus, Snape souleva rapidement son compagnon et se dirigea aussi vite que possible dans sa chambre pendant que Harry nouait ses jambes derrière son dos et remuait lascivement du bassin. Chaque mur, fauteuil et autres meubles étaient prétexte pour s'arrêter et re-goûter la bouche, la peau du coup et cette sueur légère que commençaient à dégager les deux corps emprisonnés de vêtements.

Les sons de gorge devenaient de plus en plus sourds, réclamant plus que de simples caresses aussi voluptueuses qu'elles puissent être. Une bouche inquisitrice refit son apparition, atténuant les grognements tout en les rendant plus vigoureux, plus graves et noyés de plaisir. Harry ne prêta aucune attention au décor de le chambre à coucher, trop occuper à rendre les attentions de son maître des potions en se jetant en arrière pour les faire basculer sur le lit moelleux. Severus n'en fut pas déçu. D'un roulement souple et fort, le survivant avait retourné la situation pour devenir le dominant, et ne laissa aucun répit à ce corps si tentant, tellement beau à ses yeux brouillés de désir. Sa main dérivait lentement sur la nuque pour ensuite emprisonnait d'une poigne la chevelure ébène de son futur amant. Il lui ravit ensuite ses lèvres dans un nouveau baisé envoûtant et lui baisa, lécha avec respect la moindre parcelle de peau de son visage tandis que son autre main, plus impétueuse, arrachait sans remord les trop nombreux boutons de sa robe d'enseignant.

Un à un, les attaches sautaient pour enfin laisser apparaître…

La redingote.

Enervé par tant de remparts il mordit sans vergogne la peau fine du lobe de l'oreille, savourant avec délice le gémissement que lâcha Snape et recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Ses vêtements étaient trop présents et à ce moment précis, totalement déplacés.

- Impatient…

Amusé par la remarque et hypnotisé par le timbre suave et grave de son partenaire, Harry ne résista pas à l'envie qui le tarauder depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et pressa sa main sur le membre dur de Severus tout en glissant lui-même contre son poignet. La sensation était tellement bonne que leur bassin entrèrent d'eux-mêmes en mouvement contre cette chair bien venue, les attisant encore plus si cela était possible. Par des mouvements habiles, il ôta sa propre chemise, déboutonna son pantalon d'étudiant et garda la cravate, chaussures et chaussettes ayant déjà déserté leur place.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Rien de ce qu'il se passait ne semblait être réel, que ce soit les caresses, la vision de son gryffon se déshabillant devant lui, _sur_ lui, ou ce corps parfait se déhanchant tout contre sa virilité tendue. Un mouvement plus sec sur son anatomie le ramena à ce qui se déroulait et lui fit oublier toutes les questions diverses et insignifiantes de cette peau bronzée à souhait, nue, torride et frissonnante.

Harry était offert en totalité à sa vue, plus aucunes remparts ne le cachaient des yeux gourmands du professeur.

- Harry… gémit l'homme au bord du supplice.

_rire sournois_

- Je peux t'aider Severus ? Murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille sensible.

- Vile Gryffondor… je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de moi.

- Pourquoi ? Serais-tu impatient Sev' ?

Une plainte retentissante sortie de la gorge de Snape. Involontairement ou non, Harry venait de parler fourchelangue, un enchaînement de sons qui ne laissait pas l'enseignant indifférent. Un murmure plus tard et tous les habits disparaissaient tandis qu'il rapprochait leur peau moite et profitait pleinement de ce qui lui était donné.

Ils se goûtaient sans relâche du bout des lèvres ou de leur langue mutine, testant la résistance de leur peau, ce salé qui caractérisait si bien les deux hommes.

Enhardi par les sifflements de plaisir de son compagnon, Harry délaissa la douceur de son cou et parti à la découverte du torse de son aîné, lentement, très lentement, puis d'un regard assombri il aspira sensuellement un mamelon légèrement rosé entre ses lèvres. La langue, les doigts, les dents… tout était bon pour le faire se liquéfier, se tortiller et en demander plus. Dès son coté serpentard prit le dessus, il se détacha de ses boutons de chair et descendit encore plus en bas, laissant une traînée de salive brûlante sur l'abdomen ferme et tout aussi brûlant de l'homme.

Il déposa de tendre baiser sur son aine et entre ses cuisses, son visage glissant contre le sexe érigé sous le regard ardent de son amant. Ses mains se promenaient sur ses flans, caressant du bout des doigts quand d'un geste rapide il agrippa avec fermeté ses fesses musclées. Appréciant les initiatives, Severus écarta les jambes et rencontra de nouveau les sublimes yeux verts qui lui faisaient face… jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement de surprise s'arrache de sa gorge.

Harry venait de le prendre entièrement en bouche sans jamais le lâché du regard, ce qui amplifiait complètement les sensations de Snape, le rendant fou. Fou de désir. Fou d'envie. Il ne répondait plus de rien, son bassin se mouvait de lui même à la recherche de plus de contact, de touché, et plus cela lui était accordé, plus il en redemandait. Gémissements. Cris. Feulements. Merlin qu'il adorait cette divine bouche et les soins qu'elle lui procurait !!

- Ha-Harry attends !!

Le concerné s'arrêta sans comprendre et se recula de peur d'avoir mal fait quelque chose, ce qui était, du point de vue de l'enseignant, tout à fait le contraire. Severus l'attrapa par la cravate et l'attira violemment contre lui dans un baiser des plus fougueux et torride. Quand ils durent reprendre leur respiration, il reprit sa place de dominant et dévora sans attendre son jeune compagnon qui à son tour pleurait presque de plaisir.

- Merlin !! Sev'…

Snape se pencha sensuellement sur le survivant, lui lécha l'oreille déjà si sensible et lui murmura :

- Je veux jouir en toi Potter… Et je te ferais hurler mon prénom tant tu en perdras la raison.

Ecartant les jambes dans une invitation plus qu'indécente, Harry le fit trembler en enroulant sa main sur la verge dressée de son tourmenteur.

- Vantard…

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Appelant à lui un lubrifiant, Severus s'enduisit un doigt de la substance huileuse et commença à préparer l'entrée déjà légèrement dilatée. Pas besoin de poser la question, à voir Harry se tortiller pour avoir plus de profondeur et gémir pour obtenir plus, il comprit qu'il n'était pas son premier. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et tout se stoppa. Plus rien n'existait à part eux, cette chambre et la folie qui leur rongeait le creux des reins. Une passion dévorante habitait leur regard. Ce fut tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il positionna des coussins sous les fesses de son ancienne (très ancienne) némésis, se plaça doucement entre ses jambes et entra en lui d'une poussée fluide et profonde, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde sans douceur, mais sans sauvagerie. Une petite grimace de douleur traversa les traits du plus jeune à peine l'instant d'une respiration, d'un battement de cœur, avant que cette sensation d'être enfin entier ne s'infiltre dans ses veines.

- Sev'…

Cette lamentation ne fit qu'enflammer définitivement le besoin de l'autre homme de bouger, de se mouvoir dans cette antre si chaude et étroite, intime. Il n'attendit pas plus et entama de lents mais profonds mouvements, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec force pour empêcher toutes sortes de sons de sortir de sa bouche. Bouche rapidement mordillée par sa comparse. Les lèvres, le corps et l'esprit liés, le paradis sur terre venait d'être découvert. Les coups de hanche devinrent rapidement trop doux, trop faibles et espacés pour les deux nouveaux amants, tant et si bien que le rythme devint endiablé, insoutenable et désordonné. La faim de l'autre les tiraillait tous les deux, insatiable et dévorante. L'odeur de l'autre. La peau de l'autre. Les attouchements des mains fines et blanches, larges et dorées. Les larmes salées coulant sur leurs joues par tant de puissance. Le frottement ô combien jouissif de ce membre turgescent de l'un entre leur corps ainsi réuni. L'acte fou et désespéré de l'autre dans cette prison de chair si ferme et généreuse.

La pression s'accentua davantage, faisant recouvrir leur peau d'une pellicule de sueur sous l'intensité. Severus sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus, les hurlements de l'élu le rendaient bestial.

Plus vite. Plus fort. Plus loin. Plus fort, fort, fort. Il était au bord, mais il ne partirait pas avant Harry. Saisissant le membre quémandant cognant contre son ventre, il calqua tant que possible ses mouvements de poignet sur ceux plus violent de leur bassin, encore et encore. Le survivant allait venir mais il voulait l'entendre. Il le mordit à la base du cou, zone sensible découverte plus tôt et le marqua comme sien avant de lui ordonner d'une voix profonde :

- Cries !

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le prénom du plus âgé se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre comme un écho sans fin alors que tous deux s'arquaient une ultime fois, se libérant dans un orgasme puissant et assourdissant. Severus s'effondra lourdement sur son amant, incapable du moindre geste et huma sans fin le parfum de celui ci, parfum légèrement vanillé et salé.

Etourdis par le plaisir, ils laissèrent leurs respirations effrénées combler le silence post orgasmique. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ou peut-être des heures, ils n'en avaient que faire, unis l'un à l'autre rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Un sortilège de nettoyage effaça les dernières traces de plaisir bien que l'odeur de sexe emplissait encore la chambre de toute sa splendeur. Severus tenta de se dégager doucement du corps tremblant de Harry qui, encore abasourdit, commençait à s'endormir avec le poids de son amant sur tout son être.

- Non, reste… Severus s'il te plaît… reste.

- Je vais te faire mal.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Reste…

- Non. Je ne m'en irai nul part. Demain je serai là.

Le ton employé n'autorisait aucune réplique, mais la tendresse de sa voix rassura Harry autant que les bras qui le pressaient contre le torse chaud de leur propriétaire. Il ramena distraitement les couvertures sur eux et se cala le plus confortablement possible pour recevoir le jeune homme contre lui. Alors que le sommeil les emportait, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Aucun mot d'amour, aucune promesse éternelle. A quoi cela leur serviraient-ils ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Harry

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que se soit la lumière qui nous réveille ? Ca ne pourrait pas être une caresse pour une fois ??

…

Bon je n'ai rien dit, l'homme à mes cotés, _mon_ Severus, vient de s'en occuper. J'ai presque envie de lui dire qu'il était en retard mais je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait. Il faut dire que j'ai peur de tenter ma chance et de me faire jeter de ce lit tellement confortable, je ne me suis déjà pas remis de cette nuit alors ne tentons pas le Diable.

Mon corps est douloureux mais je n'en ai que faire, surtout en comparaison du plaisir qu'il m'a donné. D'ailleurs je ne le pensais pas autant en forme !! C'est mesquin, mais mes derniers partenaires, jeunes… en fait, beaucoup plus jeunes, n'avait pas suent tenir la route. Je suis si endurant que ça ? Non je ne pense pas, surtout après le mal que j'ai eu de me contrôler avec lui ! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il serait près à recommencer sans autres formes de préliminaires… Bien que ça ne soit pas pour me déplaire, je ne peux pas accepter.

Et j'en ai mal.

Je sais qu'il n'a pas écouté la moindre de mes paroles hier soir, ses yeux étaient partis trop loin pour capter ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot. Mais il faut croire qu'il n'était pas contre, et à la manière dont il m'embrasse ce matin tout en me serrant contre lui, je pense que c'est réciproque. Il m'_apprécie_. Comme je l'_apprécie_ moi aussi. Si seulement il savait d'où m'est venu le cran de le lui dire…

Une vision. Simple et directe. Voldemort m'a fait passer un message il y à deux jours, un défit, une rencontre m'a été proposée. Et je ne peux pas la refuser. Je dois finir toute cette histoire. Pour le monde sorcier et moldu. Pour mes amis et ceux que j'aime. Pour lui et moi. Pour nous…

Cette nuit encore il m'a envoyé un rappel, encore un rêve que j'aurais pu interpréter comme un cauchemar. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte comme à son habitude, à part que cette fois il m'a montré ce qu'il comptait faire à Severus. Parce qu'il sait. Il a lu en moi comme un livre ouvert pour ne pas changer et sa fuite n'a pas aidé.

C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour. Et moi je suis dans les bras d'un homme exceptionnel. La bataille pourra bien avoir un peu de retard, cela fait 3 ans qu'il attend, quelques heures de plus ne devrait pas le tuer. Car à cet instant précis, je compte bien profiter de ce corps délectable se pressant avec force contre moi et de ses lèvres au goût parfait et enivrant.

-------------------

J'avance vers lui. Je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, je ne supporterai pas de voir mes proches tomber face aux sbires de cette immondice. Un cercle rapproché m'a permit d'arriver face à Voldemort sans trop être amoché et Severus, parmi eux, en avait désarticulé plus d'un, lâchant sa fureur contre quiconque s'en prenait à moi. Ca n'aurait pas été dans ces circonstances je l'aurais taquiné sur cette facette de jalousie sur ma personne. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et je ne peux que le remercier silencieusement quand nos yeux se croisent.

_Lui_ aussi à sa garde personnelle et de ce fait, tous s'éloignent par souhait ou obligation, nous laissant seul sur les terres de mes défunts parents.

Quel meilleur endroit que celui où ils sont tombés pour ma survie ? Tous les autres lieux auraient fait l'affaire… mais pour cet affront, je l'enverrai en enfer.

Nos baguettes se lèvent…

Fin POV

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_POV Snape_

Cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis réveillé. Depuis son cauchemar où j'ai mis un temps fou à le calmer, le bercer. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Tant mieux d'une certaine façon… Jouer l'ignorance est beaucoup plus facile. Je sens sa respiration lourde et régulière se réveiller peu à peu, le soleil artificiel rentre dans la chambre et je n'ai pas pensé à fermer les rideaux. Il faut dire que nous avions d'autres préoccupations cette nuit. Délicieuses préoccupations. Son corps fougueux et réceptif était une drogue particulièrement forte et je crois bien m'être perdu dans ce besoin de le sentir de nouveau sous moi, autour de moi. Ou inversement. Je ne suis pas contre loin de là… j'ai juste une préférence pour la domination.

Mais domination ou non, j'ai envie de lui maintenant. Que m'a-t-il fait pour me rendre aussi dépendant de lui ? Non je ne veux pas savoir, je veux juste profiter de lui, de ses cris, de ses fesses fermes et musclées, et cette bouche virtuose et de cette peau dorée. J'ai faim de lui.

Il se retourne face à moi et je plonge sans retenue dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, sans rien faire d'autre cependant… J'attends qu'il me dise oui ou non…Et c'est une attente insoutenable. J'ai beau être réputer pour mon calme et ma patience presque légendaire, je ne tiens plus et lui dévore ses lèvres pleines et encore doucement rougies. Il me répond à l'instant même…

Ses mains sur mon corps, les miennes sur le sien et nos bassins de nouveau étroitement pressés. Je le refis mien autant que m'offris à lui avec le plus grand des plaisirs...

-------------------

Je sais qu'il ne veut pas regarder ce champ de bataille. Nous en avions déjà parlé lors de ses visites et je le comprends, j'aurais souhaité faire pareil. Mais moi je dois observer, guetter le moindre mouvement autour de nous, car l'arriver de Harry en un seul morceau devant mon ancien _maître_ est primordiale. Je vois des sorts arriver sur lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à notre évasion, de le voir tomber à cause de ces rebuts, de ces pourritures. Alors je sens que ma colère monte et je ne fais rien pour la retenir. Ils ne le toucheront pas. Il restera vivant et avec nous… mais surtout avec moi, pour moi.

Le premier sortilège que je lance pour le protéger n'est pas des plus doux, et malgré les cris que poussent les gens sur ces terres ensanglantées, j'arrive à percevoir le bruit obscène que font leurs membres en ce broyant, s'arrachant de leur corps qui ne tarderait pas à se putréfier. Délicat sort de mon invention.

Et puis une autre malédiction fuse de ma baguette, et encore une, encore, encore, encore… Je ne les formule plus, ils sortent instinctivement maintenant. Ils n'auraient pas du s'en prendre à lui, car cette fois, c'est moi qui le libérerai de cet enfer… de Hell.

Le seigneur des ténèbres a regroupé ses plus fidèles autour de lui. Je le vois au loin sourire de manière diabolique, tout comme Bellatrix et ses comparses. Je les tuerai tous. Pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Pour tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Je te vengerai petit démon aux yeux poisons.

Ils arrivent enfin vers nous et commencent à nous éloigner de Harry à grands coups de sortilèges cuisant. Le _maître_ doit vouloir un duel entre eux deux, et uniquement eux deux.

« Je vous hais… Tom. Marvolo. Riddle. »

Je m'acharne sur tout ce qui bouge et je me demande encore comment je fais pour distinguer les personnes combattantes. Je n'ai qu'un souhait, c'est que tout s'arrête.

« Bientôt. »

Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ma conscience, aussi nuisible puisse-t-elle être. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Ils sont quatre contre moi. Quatre masques à l'effigie de la mort qu'_Il_ impose à ceux qui ne sont pas en entente avec eux, aux traîtres. Ce que je suis. Les membres de l'Ordre sont trop occupés pour me prêter attention, je vais devoir me débrouiller seul. Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Toute ma haine se libère dans de puissants sortilèges, les anéantissant sans remord. Perdu dans cette vague de dégoût, je me mis à savourer le son de leur gargouillis d'agonie. Ils n'auraient jamais du me séparer de Harry.

Harry…

Je tourne mon attention un instant pour le voir se battre comme un lion, baguette en main et regard d'acier, je sais qu'il fera tout pour nous sauver de cette ère de terreur et de douleur. Un dôme se forme autour d'eux… c'est fini… je ne pourrai plus l'aider maintenant qu'ils sont enfermés par leur propre magie.

Ma rage se décuple à cette sensation de perte et d'inutilité. Je ne sens même plus les sorts qui m'atteignent, mon corps de connaît plus que ce déchaînement de sentiments tous plus fort les uns que les autres.

Les impardonnables sont trop doux pour ces choses à robe noire, mes créations son nettement plus appropriées pour les entendre, les voir crier et se tordre de douleur. Je sens le regard des autres peser sur moi, regard d'incompréhension et de peur mélanger. Je dois avoir l'air d'un fou et je n'en ai que faire.

Malfoy Senior est devant moi, à genoux dans la boue et le sang, les yeux empli de dégoût pour ma personne… je lève ma baguette l'impardonnable au bout de lèvre…

Un frisson me parcourt d'un seul coup, aussi mordant que le contact de la glace sur une peau chaude et dénudée. Autour de moi personne ne bouge, les aurores, mangemorts et membres l'ordre semblent être hypnotisés. Je ne me pose pas la question et me retourne brusquement.

Le dôme vient de céder.

Seul les gémissements des mourants se répandent légèrement dans cette ambiance des plus assourdissante. Voldemort et Potter sont toujours debout… Il a réussit. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Le rouge et or l'a terrassé. Quand le corps sans vie du Mage noir se mit à tomber, un sourire démentiel apparut doucement sur mon visage baigné de liquide vital… sourire vite oublier quand celui de mon compagnon s'effondra à sa suite.

Mon cœur rata un battement… puis deux…

- Harry !!

Je n'attends aucune autorisation, aucune approbation, et me mets à courir vers le seul qui compte désormais. Je sens la chair arrachée sous mes pas ainsi que les os des personnes que j'ai écartelées, mais je m'en moque. Je le vois, il est là les yeux ouverts, allongé dans de la terre et couvert de blessures.

- Harry !!!

Son corps est dans mes bras. Je le sers tellement fort que je suis étonné de ne pas l'entendre gémir de souffrance. J'ai peur… Merlin que j'ai peur… Ses yeux son vitreux et à moitié fermés. Ma main caresse alors sa joue meurtrie d'une balafre supplémentaire, tremblante, sale… Mais ce n'est pas grave. Car ses yeux se tournent vers moi.

Il vit…

- Harry…

Une larme coule. Il ne m'a pas répondu… il m'a juste souri…

Il ne me répondra jamais plus. Il ne me sourira jamais plus… et il ne saura jamais ce que j'aurais du lui dire. Car maintenant je sais… Je sais ce que je ressentais et ressens toujours pour lui. Que Merlin prenne soin de toi mon tendre amant… moi, je n'ai pas pu…

Je t'ai perdu… je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Il est arrivé avant moi, car avant que mes lèvres ne touchent les tiennes, ton corps se perdait déjà dans le baisé de « l'homme en noir »… Celui qui vient et emporte avec lui ceux qui partent…

----------------

Les aurores m'ont attrapé et maîtrisé après qu'ils aient tous réalisé que Voldemort n'était plus. Ils ne se sont pas posés de questions sur les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage alors que je te serrais plus fort contre moi… De là où tu es m'observes-tu ? Les fers aux poignets et aux chevilles, je suis assis sur la chaise des jugements, toujours aussi droit et fier.

Mais toi seul sais que je ne suis pas comme ça. Pourquoi Harry… ? Je n'ai pas eu le droit de te pleurer, ils m'en ont empêché. Le ministère accueille toujours aussi bien les gens qu'il veut faire enfermer… ou tuer, tout dépend de leur ressentiment. Ils pensent tous (ou il les oblige à penser) que je t'ai jeté le sort qui te rongeait l'intérieur du corps. Tu as entendu toutes les absurdités qu'ils ont proférées ? Je pourrais en être malade mais cela ne m'aiderait en rien.

Le jury revient. La sentence tombe. Ils n'ont rien voulu savoir des suppliques et de preuves de Dumbledore. C'est à mon tour de mourir mon ange, mais de mourir de la manière la plus cruelle…

L'homme en noir que je vois n'est alors pas la Mort, pas comme il en a été pour toi. Non… trop douce à leurs yeux. Je regarde le Détraqueur flotter dans ma direction et j'en profite pour tous les toiser une dernière fois. Parmi les regards de haine, d'autres, ceux de nos compagnons de combat, sont plus agréables, plus tristes.

Mais mes entrailles se glacent. Ce n'est pas possible… je t'en supplie dis-moi que je rêve et que tu n'es pas parmi eux. Je te vois de si près que j'en ai mal de ne pas me jeter dans tes bras. Mais je réalise avant de me débattre contre les liens qui me blessent la chair et m'emprisonnent à cette chaise. Eux ne te voient pas. Pas de cris pour le Survivant. Nos yeux se croisent, et toi, imperturbable, tu me souris. Un sourire trempé de larmes.

- Harry…

J'aurai tant voulu t'embrasser une dernière fois. J'aurai du te garder prisonnier de mes draps.

….

Des lèvres putrides s'emparent des miennes…

Fin POV

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux semaines après son exécution, une lettre fut retrouvée dans les appartements du maître des potions. Lettre écrite de la main du Sauveur du monde, dans laquelle il avait couché ses dernières volontés.

Severus Snape fut lavé de toutes accusations par les gens du ministère, ceux là même ayant lapidé son corps sans âme en place publique deux jours auparavant.

**Fin**

(Une deuxième fin est en train d'etre ecrite, cependant je ne sais absolument pas quand elle sera fini ni postée, désolée d'avance…)

_Merci pour toute vos reviews cela m'a fais extrêmement plaisir _


End file.
